Delayed Affinity
by crazybabycakes
Summary: The classic story of love at the wrong time. Will he realize he loves her before it's too late? TommyJude
1. Prologue

**AN**: So this isn't a one-shot and I'm scared to write it. Yes, affinity has many different meanings, but I'm using the one that I like.

**Delayed Affinity**  
Prologue

_**delayed** : v.: 1. To postpone until a later time; defer. 2.To cause to be later or slower than expected or desired  
**affinity** : n.: A natural attraction, liking, or feeling of kinship._

Maybe it was the way her hair fell in her eyes when she tilted her head to the side. Maybe it was the way she looked at him whenever they had a conversation. Or maybe it was the way she melted into him whenever they hugged each other. Whatever it was, it did not matter. All that he knew was that he finally realized that he loved her.

It was one of those days. It was a day that he just wanted to see her. Another day that he was not with her, another day that would pass without her knowing how he felt and of course, another day without him doing anything about it.

He was scared. Scared of the rejection, the pain, of being alone. He longed to be with someone, someone who actually cared for him, who cared about what happened to him and he wanted to matter to someone. She was right in front of him and it took him a while to realize it. But when he finally did realize it, it was too late; too late for him, too late for her, too late for them. She had moved on from him and he had made the biggest mistake of his life. She had poured her heart out to him and told him that she loved him and he responded by turning away from her.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN**: So this is gonna sporadically change from seeing it from Judes' POV and Tommy's POV. Why? Because I can. Umm…some background info. This is basically alternate universe with Tommy and Jude never really telling each other how they feel. Sixteenth birthday kiss happened and so did When I Come Around kiss, but Tommy never left. Let's say Jude is 21 making Tommy 28? Yeah, that sounds right. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

It was not supposed to happen, really, it was not. It was all the same routine – dinner at Tommy's house, maybe a movie or some television and then just hanging out and chatting; catching up on stuff that had nothing to do with G Major or just simply talking to each other about nothing at all. Simple things that friends did, it was something they did all the time and it had become routine, something that she had grown comfortable with.

Comfort for Jude, however, was no longer enough. She was tired of pretending to feel one way when her heart was clearly telling her something else. But somehow, it had happened and there was nothing that could be done. It happened so easily and quickly and how she had not noticed it before – as it was in front of her the whole time – was beyond her.

She had fallen in love with him. Her best friend, her producer, her " older brother." Yeah, right, her brother. The term "brother-sister" relationship was thrown out the window almost as quickly as last weeks leftovers left in the fridge too long. The question was, would he feel the same way?

——-

She watched him from the island in the kitchen as he started making their dinner. Tonight they're at her house.

"Hey Jude…" he said in a singsong voice. What do you feel like tonight?"

Rolling her eyes in response she said, "Funny. Really funny."

"What?" he shrugged in reply.

"Shut up and make me pancakes."

Half an hour later, they had managed to burn ten pancakes and get most of the batter on the floor and counter. Goofing off was always more fun that just cooking anyway.

"Tommy, I think we made a mess."

"Ha, ya think?"

Almost all nights spent together were like this. Innocent fun that never really turned out to be anything more and nights ended with just a hint of uncertainty between them. Neither ever wanted the night to end but promises of future get-togethers kept them going. It was a welcomed friendship between them, one without intention where they could just be themselves.

"How about you clean up the mess and I clean up the plate?"

"Jude, there are only pancakes on the plate." 

"Exactly. I'll clean the plate by eating the pancakes while I watch you clean. Deal?" she said as she eyed the stack in front of her.

"I don't think so…"

Before she could say anything else he had taken a handful of batter and smeared it all over her face.

"That's it Quincy, you're so gonna get it!"

They ran around the house throwing batter at each other and getting it everywhere else in the process. She managed to tackle him onto the couch and continued to cover his hair and face in pancake batter.

"My hair!"

"Hahaha, Quincy, you are too easy."

Silliness quickly faded and seriousness replaced it. The realization of how close they were got to them and silence fell.

It was too easy. 'Don't do it, Jude,' she thought to herself. 'Don't make a fool of yourself again.' But she did it anyway; she kissed him.

Timid and unsure at first, it quickly grew to a deeper and more passionate kiss. However, as quickly as it started, it was finished. He was the one who pulled away first, and he was the one who chose to leave.

Tommy quickly stood up and was halfway to the door before Jude could reach him. "Tommy, wait!" she yelled as the realization of what she had done washed over her. Panic started to set in.

"I'll call you tomorrow."

And with that, he was gone and she was left alone, confused as ever.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_4:26 AM._

Tommy let out a heavy sigh and replayed the night's events over in his head for what seemed to be the millionth time. Jude had kissed him, the touch of her lips still lingering on his. This was something he had been waiting for and wanting for as long as he could remember and he had reacted by running out on her.

_4:27 AM. _

He tossed and turned and kicked off the covers. Sleep could not find him and he was still restless. He sat up and picked up one of the pictures that were on his nightstand. There were plenty of pictures of people he loved – his mom, his father, Jude.

_4:28 AM._

The picture he had in his hand is his favorite. A fan had sent him a package of memories from the last show of Jude's last tour and it included a photo of him and Jude hugging after he had surprised her with a dozen roses and a surprise duet with her for her last song. His heart race as he remembered that night. He had spent the entire day making sure it would all go over smoothly and trying to keep his plans from Jude.

_4:29 AM._

He let out another sigh, put the picture back in its place and grabbed his phone. He dialed the familiar number and felt his heart sink as the call went straight to voicemail.

"Hey, what's up this Jude and I'm not here and you're not here so leave a message so we can meet up and both be here. Byyyeee!"

"Hey, Jude, it's me. I was just calling to say, well, I was hoping you would pick up so we could talk, but I obviously you're sleeping because it's 4:29 in the morning and of course you'd have your phone off and well, I guess what I'm trying to say is, um, call me back. Bye."

_4:30 AM._

While staring at his phone he contemplated getting into his car and driving over to her house and fixing the situation. Of course he had no idea how he would do that so he just returned the phone to its charger, crawled back into bed, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_4:31 AM._

———————————————-

_4:29 AM._

A ringing from her phone wakes Jude from her sleep. Her eyes squint as she tries to remember where she is. She had fallen asleep on the couch because she was too exhausted to move. Contemplating on answering the phone she decides against it, as she does not want to deal with anyone right now. She had made a complete fool of herself with him and she feared that she might have ruined what was already between them. Had she not been so selfish to want more from their relationship none of this would have happened and he would probably still be here.

The ringing continues and she sits up to answer the phone. By the time she gets to it, however, it has already gone to voicemail so she throws it onto the chair next her and returns to the couch. Glancing over to the clock she sees that is 4:30 in the morning.

_4:30 AM._

She could still feel him. His scent lingered and it enveloped her senses. She could not forget the look on his face after he pulled away and how quickly it changed when he realized what had just happened. But for the split second he let down his guard, the moment before his head took over his heart, she knew that she saw the same longing in his eyes, even if it was brief.

_4:31 AM._

Sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair and picked up her phone. She knew he was the one who called and she considered calling him back. Before she knew it her fingers were dialing his number and she was nervously waiting for him to pick up. Voicemail. Of course. It was nearly five in the morning.

"Hey it's me. Leave it at the beep."

"Hi. It's me," she said with a heavy sigh. "I don't know what happened last night, I don't know why you ran out, and I don't know why I did what I did, but please, I need to talk to you. I need to see you. Most of all, I need you."

_4:32 AM._

With that she hung up her and lay down again. She had never needed anyone the way she needed him. This need was deep, it was complete. She was always someone who could do it all on her own, someone who was independent and she never thought that she would ever feel this way about anyone. But he was not just anyone. He was different.

All she wanted was someone to love and to love her back. Someone she could run too, who could comfort her when she was down, and tell her that everything would be okay. She just wanted to feel complete and she thought she had found it in him, but clearly he did not feel the same way. Nights spent together had no hidden meaning for him as they did for her and those warm embraces and late night phone calls were things shared between two friends, nothing more.

She let out a deep breath and turned over onto her side. Her part was done for the night and now it was up to him. With that, she closed her eyes and drifted off into a restless sleep.

_4:33 AM._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tommy played her message over and over again since he had woken up. She had said that she needed him that she wanted to see him. He wanted so badly to tell her that he felt the same way, but he just could not bring himself to do it. But he wasn't sure if she was ready for such a relationship. He wasn't sure if _he_ was ready. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her anymore than he already did.

_What's done is done,_ he thought to himself. If he did not have enough courage to actually see her, calling her back was something he needed to do. Picking up the phone, he tossed it between his hands as if to stall time.

A quick glance over to a picture of his mother and father reminds him of how precious time is and every moment spent thinking of saying something, is a moment wasted for actually doing something. He already had too many regrets about not seeing his father and leaving so many things unsaid before he died he was not going to make the same again.

He grabbed his keys, looked at the photo one more time and said, "Thanks, dad."

------------

Jude glanced out the window and noticed the sky had turned bright and the sun had risen. She had not moved from her spot on the couch since she lay down to sleep last night - but that was of no use since she fell asleep only to wake up an hour later. The person she usually ran to with her problems was the problem this time and she had no idea what to do now.

She looked toward the beach and though, "Maybe a walk will clear my mind_"_. She grabbed a sweater and a pen and her journal in hopes of possibly getting a song written.

In a matter of a few minutes the beach had become unusually dreary underneath the dark clouds. Long gone is the sun as it is now hidden behind them. Small waves touch the sand and the water is cloudy. "Funny how nature seems to be feeling the same thing as me," she muses.

She sat down a few feet away from her porch and thought back to last night. The two of them alone like always except for the sudden awareness of how different their friendship was now. Unconsciously she picked up the pen and began to write.

_Turn down the lights, turn down the bed  
Turn down these voices inside my head  
Lay down with me, tell me no lies  
Just hold me close, don't patronize  
Don't patronize me_

Frustration. There wasn't a better word for it. She was frustrated and confused.

_Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't _

Jude let out a sigh and said aloud, "Please Tommy, please let me in."

_Here in the dark, in these final hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't_

The wind blew and ripped all around her disrupting her thoughts.

_I'll close my eyes, then I won't see  
The love you don't feel when you're holding me_

She thought she saw someone in the distance but couldn't make out whom it was. "Probably one of the neighbors," she said to herself and continued on with her writing. She had never been this inspired before.

_Morning will come and I'll do what's right  
Just give me till then to give up this fight  
And I will give up this fight_

_'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't_

--------

Tommy walked around to the back of the house after realizing there was no one in the house. There he found her sitting in the sand, notebook beside her, staring out into the water as the wind blew her hair all around her. He wanted so desperately to just take her in her arms and make everything right. But for now, he would hold back on that.

He walked up behind her and whispered, "Hey girl." Carefully, he placed a hand on her shoulder and winced as he felt her flinch under his touch.

She turned around slowly and looked up at him with her big sapphire eyes. He was struck momentarily by the emotion he sees. His heartbeat quickened and his breath caught as she said, "I was hoping you would come." She stood up and they were now toe-to-toe, so close that her hair grazed his chest as the wind blew.

He smiled back at her, unsure of what to say to her. "I, uh, got your message."

"Oh, yeah," she whispered. Turning her eyes downward she said, "I, uh, we, need to talk." She placed a hand over his heart and felt it's pace quicken. They were now inches apart and it was killing her. Her heart ached knowing how close they were and not be able to do anything about it.

He said nothing. Instead he watched her. He watched as she kept her gaze to the sand, unable to meet his eyes. She could feel the intensity of his gaze.

"Everything's changed now, hasn't it?" she said, finally lifting her eyes to meet his. "I feel like there's this huge rift between us, that there are awkward silences, all these things we never say, and I just," she let out another sigh. "I just want it to stop." Her voice was almost desperate. It was full of sadness and regret, as if she was tired of fighting.

His eyes closed at the sound of her voice. He wanted to savor the moment, savor everything about her and this moment they shared because he was caught off guard by her confession. He knew how she felt about him, but she had never really said it aloud like she just did.

"Don't say that." His voice was barely above a whisper. "Please, stop."

"Why should I stop? Maybe we act like this because of the things we leave unsaid. Maybe it's killing us, killing _me_, because of all those things I never say because I'm afraid. But not anymore. How can I stop loving you when I've never felt anything this real before in my life?"

He turned away from her, because he could not stand what he saw in her eyes. What he saw there was forbidden. It was a forbidden love they could not share. "Jude," he began as he ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know if I want it anymore."

_Liar_ he thought to himself. But he was scared. He had never felt like this about someone before and it scared him. It scared him enough to run away from it.

She looked away from him, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall. He took her face in his hands, as she softly whispered to him, "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't mean that."

"It's too late for me."

And with that she was gone. As she walked further and further away, his heart broke a little more. His eyes were so fogged with tears that he failed to notice the steady rainfall that started. Raindrops. Falling on the rooftop, on the sand, falling all around him. He was soaked but it didn't matter to him. The rain masked the tears that were now falling down his face. Letting her go again had to be the hardest thing he ever had to do.

As he turned to leave his foot stepped on something soft. Her journal. She had been writing before he got there and curiosity got the best of him. Carefully shielding the pages with his jacket he turned to the song she had been working on. His eyes scanned the page and he felt his heart become heavy. With a sigh, he closed the book and contemplated his next move.

The rain beat harder against him breaking his train of thought. Suddenly, he realized she was out in the storm alone. She hated thunderstorms. His heart began to race as his mind thought of every possible worst-case scenario there was.

He ran away from the beach in search for her. The wind ripped his clothes all around him and the rain beat him from every direction. He was frantic now as he searched for her. He already lost her once that day and he wasn't sure his heart would be able to take it if he wouldn't be able to find her.

As he made his way down the block, he found her sitting on a bench. Still crying and still distraught from what happened earlier on in the day, she did not realize how bad the rain was coming down. Every now and then she would look up and imagine him running towards her and telling her that he need her, but that was only her mind playing tricks on her.

It killed him to see her that way and he contemplated going to her and telling her everything he had been keeping inside, but he didn't think he was strong enough. Once again, his head overruled his heart and instead, he turned away from her.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN**: Alright, I'm sorry for this chapter because it's short and just filler. However, I'll post the next chapter really soon to make up for the shortness of this one.

**Chapter 4**

"Jude!"

He ran toward her as fast as he could and took her in his arms. This time it felt right. Crying into his shirt she whispered, "I need you."

Gently stroking her hair, he whispered words of comfort to her, trying to calm her down. She hated thunderstorms and he was doing all he could to make her feel safe. She felt his presence take over and then a gentle finger on her face as he swept away strands of wet hair. Instinctively, she leaned closer into him, holding on as if her life depended on it.

They sat on the cold bench in each other's arms, neither wanting to break the mood until finally, he said, "Let's go home."

A quick flash of lightning and a loud clap of thunder momentarily broke the silence in the room and she is quickly woken up. Bolting up from the couch she momentarily forgot where she is. Sighing, she brought her hands to her face and suddenly remembered her dream. Every since the day Tommy had told her it was too late, she had been plagued by the same dream every night. It had been haunting her, taunting her as if to say, 'look at what you lost.'

She got up and moved to the doorway of her house. The world was silent and still, as if it was waiting or something to happen, something that wouldn't. Darkness spread across the empty street and enveloped everything it touched. Jude watched as the dark sky was illuminated by another flash of lightning. It had not stopped raining since that day and it matched her feelings of sadness.

Her hand brushed against her cheek, as if wiping something away, and she turned into her empty house, turning away from the dark world. Wandering to the fireplace she looked at all the pictures of them together and remembers all the happy times that were shared in this house.

Tommy had brought life to his house and without him it was just empty. She missed his smile, his laughter, and the way he always made her happy with a simple hug and a "Come here, girl." She missed it all and she missed him.

Shoulders slumped. She felt defeated. Slowly, she turned to her kitchen. Looking around, she picked up a rag and began to clean her island's countertop. Her movements were practiced, careful, empty.

So much time and energy was spent and wasted. At night, she would be plagued with that dream, and in the morning, she would wake up alone still. The moments they had left together were those spent in the studio. And those rare times when it seemed like she still had some of him, there she would be, clinging to his arm, reveling in his warmth, his presence, and looking up at his face to see…nothing. But what was worse was when she would look and see love and longing there, but not for her. Never for her.

That was what hurt her the most.

When her parents divorced, she swore to herself that she would put work before love. After all, look what love had done to her in the past.

All it took was one look from him, Tommy Quincy. All she had to do was look into his eyes, hear his voice and she would be lost again. She had told herself so many times that she didn't love him, that she was only friends with him, that she only wanted someone to understand her. But she was never able to commit to her words. She completely fell, heads over heels, for this man.

Jude sighed and pushed away those memories. She had to move on from him, if not for his sake, but for hers.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN**: I'd like to thank the song "Total Eclipse of the Heart" for making this chapter possible. Just for that, it will be making an appearance in a later chapter.

**Chapter 5**

The rain had finally stopped, leaving the roads saturated with puddles. He watched as another car passed by and drive over one of the hidden potholes underneath those puddles. He brought his hands up to rub his bloodshot eyes, but it does nothing to help.

He still dreamt of her. Still felt her all over him. Hands on his body, lips on his. Those memories have not escaped him, but are now coupled with sensations that overwhelm him and render him powerless. He still thought of her, analyzed everything about her and memorized it. He was in love with her then, now, and forever.

What if he had said, "I love you?" What if instead of running away from her he had stayed and faced it and admitted to himself that she was what was good for him?

It was a regret that he would have to live with. The feelings were there. The words were there. But they remain caught behind his lips, never to be released; for now, at least.

He wanted to be with her every single day, every single minute, and every single second. He loved her with all his heart and soul. He was foolish to believe that they could start over again; to start again with the friendship and respect and then slowly grow into a romantic relationship.

But what might have been if he just said it that day at the beach?

_I love you._

Would she blush slightly as he whispered the words to her over and over again and she would glance shyly towards her feet before looking up into his eyes? Would a smile play at the corners of her mouth to respond in a hushed whisper, "I love you too."

What would happen if he told the world that he, Tom Quincy, was in love with Jude Harrison?

The hardest days had to be those spent in the studio with her. Those awkward late nights where they would be recording and writing, and writing and recording, and recording and writing and stealing glances at one another, trying to figure what the other was thinking.

He watched her and wished he could figure out what was going through her head.

He couldn't.

In all his life he's never had those perfect moments where he would just be content; where he wouldn't be afraid to feel what he feels and just say what he wants to say.

He won't.

Others, they seem to be able to do so. Every time he sees Sadie and Kwest together, he can't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Not because Sadie is his ex, but because of what they have. He wanted that, and it seems as if they are taunting him, as if they are saying, 'look at what you could have had.'

Go to hell, he thinks. Go to hell for having what he wanted and what he thought he deserved. He watched and wished that he could have what they have.

He can't.

With a sigh he shakes his head of all thought and makes his way back inside G Major. As he made his way back to Studio A he saw her. She is sitting with Kwest, talking and throwing her head back in laughter looking carefree and for the first time since that day, happy. Really, truly happy.

Happiness that he has nothing to do with.

Happiness that he wished he could be a part of.

Their eyes lock and for the first time he doesn't see anger or sadness or hurt in hers. Something is different, something he couldn't quite place.

That's when it hits him.

She's moved on. 

And he was still lonely.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN:** I was watching High School Musical while writing this and since that movie makes me so damn happy, I had a hard time writing this. I went to sleep and totally forgot where I was going with this when I stopped. I don't own "Total Eclipse of the Heart". That belongs to Bonnie Tyler.

**Chapter 6**

There are moments in your life that you would like to keep alive in you forever, memories that you wish would be as fresh as if you had just lived through them. Memories that you would like to carve into your heart and paint them on your eyes for everyone to see, for everyone to see that they make you whole, that they are alive, and they are a part of you.

They are full of so much happiness and joy that they invade you before you even realize you are thinking about them, but also so full of sadness that your heart breaks all over again by just remember a single word from them. These are the moments you cannot forget, even if you choose to do so, because they turned you into who you are, because they make you who you are.

She had many memories like those.

Sweet 16.

Second album.

Divorcing Parents.

And now, a 22nd birthday to look forward to.

---

As he neared the Harrison farm, he pulled out an old CD mix Jude had made him for in celebration of wrapping her fourth album. Giving each other gifts had become a tradition between the two of them ever since her first album. He pressed play and the familiar sounds of one of the songs Jude like to call 'theirs' filled his car.

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round_

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair as he thought back to that fateful day. It was a day that would haunt his memories forever.

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears_

Everyday, he tried to convince himself that he had done the right thing, that he had done what was best for the best of them.

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by_

All he wanted was for Jude to be happy. Even if it meant that she wouldn't be with him, he would have to deal. Right now, he couldn't love her the she wanted to be loved. He couldn't love her the way she needed to be loved. He couldn't love her the way she deserved to be loved.

_Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart_

She deserved someone who could love her completely and unselfishly. She deserved someone who could love her and every single thing about her. She deserved someone who would love her as if she were the only person that matter, as if their very existence depended on it. And even if he fulfilled each and every one of those things, he wasn't sure if he was ready for something like that.

_Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart_

He pulled into the driveway and sat in his car, ready to turn around and go back home. The tears falling on his shirt collar were bittersweet as the song came to an end.

_Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart_

----

"SURPRISE!"

Her hands covered her mouth, as her eyes grew big.

"Happy 22nd, baby sis," Sadie yelled as she enveloped Jude in a hug. "By the way, I have a special gift for you," she whispered in her ear.

Speechless, she looked around at who is there. 

Kwest.

Portia.

Mason.

Jamie.

Speed.

Kat.

_Tommy._

Briefly, their eyes locked as he mouthed, 'Happy birthday.'

She tore her gaze away from him and landed on someone unfamiliar. Her blue eyes met the greenest eyes she had ever seen. Green. Everything green reminds her of his eyes. The green grass, the green leaves on the trees, it all reminds her of the green of his lovely eyes.

Sadie noticed and is instantly pleased. Her birthday gift was turning out to be a hit. "And, who is he?" Jude whispered to Sadie, obviously intrigued.

"Eric. He's your gift."

"What, like a stripper?"

"Just go talk to him."

Tommy noticed and instantly felt his chest tighten with jealousy. That guy wasn't allowed to look at Jude like that. That guy wasn't allowed to smile at Jude like that. That guy wasn't allowed to make Jude feel like that. Shaking his head of his thoughts, he reminded himself that he no longer has a say in that department. He was the one who had walked away.

He watched as they make their way outside, away from prying eyes. Instinctively, he wanted to follow them, but he knew that Jude wouldn't want her privacy to be invaded like that. 

---

She settled on a bench on the patio that overlooked the field and the horses in front of them. The air was fresh and the sky was crystal clear.

He watched as she closed her eyes in content and lifted her face to the sun and breathed to take in the country air.

She had to fight the powerful yearning she had to be near him, to touch him in reassurance that he was real, and that someone could actually be attracted to her. After all, they had just met and haven't even spoken more than two words to each other. Words however, weren't necessary. They had a connection, and that was enough for her.

She felt his presence and then a gentle finger on her face as a strand of hair was swept away from her face. He settled next to her on the bench, and she scooted back to rest easily against his chest. His arm encircled her waist and held her there. She instinctively rested her arm on top of his as their fingers entwined intimately.

"So, Jude, how am I doing as a birthday gift?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"Remind me to thank Sadie later."

For the first time in a long time, she felt happy.

---

Tommy watched as the two walked back in hand in hand. If he could throw up right there he would, but he didn't think anyone would appreciate it. They had just started their usual round of random karaoke and Speed and his big mouth had just volunteered Jude to sing. As usual, Speed had also volunteered him. He stuck his hand in the hat and pulled out a song for them to sing.

"Total Eclipse of the Heart! Woohoo!" he yelled as he jumped back onto the couch. "Let's get it on!"

Reluctantly, the two of them grabbed the microphones from Speed's outstretched hands. The haunting piano starts as Tommy began.

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild_

As he turned to face Jude and saw her avoiding his eyes as she sang.

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms_

His mind ran crazy as he imagined the two of them in bed, his hands running up and down her sides as his lips capture hers.

Their eyes finally meet as they continue together

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes_

Her mind raced as she remembered the look in his eyes the moment after their kiss at her house. She closes her eyes and allowed her mind to wander to what might have been.

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever_

His hands. His lips. His touch.

_And if you only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever_

Fantasy and memory had hovered dangerously close to one another and threatened to intertwine. There were moments like these, when she'd ask herself whether or not it had actually occurred. Her dreams fooled her at night and now her thoughts did too. But the fantasy had always ended there. The memory had never even gotten started. It would never be made.

_And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together_

He made his way closer toward her and noticed the pained expression on her face. Everyone else has disappeared and it is just him and Jude.

And their song. 

_We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

Opening her eyes, she realized how close he had come to her as she finished.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart_

It was her way of letting go. Her way of telling him she was officially done with whatever they had or what they could have had. From now on, he would just be Tom Quincy, the man who produced her records. Nothing more. 


End file.
